


Not On The Mouth

by gracefulally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Frottage, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are in a fight. Stiles wants a relationship. Derek says he doesn't have time, yet he stalks Stiles' every waking moment. Being a typical teen, Stiles has urges and decides to fool around with a teammate. Derek oversees the frenzied sex and fallout when Stiles won't let the other teen kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not On The Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icouldbepackstiles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=icouldbepackstiles).



When Derek heard the rapid heartbeat and stuttering breath, his head jerked up from looking down at his phone for the time. He had been impatiently waiting for a teenage boy, who'd shown up earlier, to leave the Stilinski house so he could check on (read: bother) Stiles. Now, he worried his presence was required sooner.

Derek was quick in making his way to the side of the Stilinski house, to Stiles’ room just in time to overhear Stiles’ muffled cry. His hands went to throw up open the window on instinct, fearing that Stiles was in trouble. What he saw inside, though, made him stop short of opening the window and stumble back a couple steps. A completely naked Stiles was laying on his back on his bed as the other teen, who wore nothing but a t-shirt, crawled over him before taking both of their hard dicks into a hand and rubbing them together.

Speechless and damn-near shaking with rage at Stiles' gall, Derek could do nothing but watch as Stiles lay there, eyes closed and biting his own lips while the other boy stared at him, mouth agape, and expression full of lust. As the boy jerked them faster, he leaned down, propping an arm near Stiles’ shoulder, and licked Stiles’ chest, which made Stiles flinch. Left hand snapping up to the other boy’s shoulder, Stiles gripped the t-shirt before arching his lanky form with a groan.

“Fuck,” Stiles breathed. The swear easily fell from his parted lips and made Derek ache to be the one causing that sound.

The teens' pulses seemed to race one another, and the other boy became more frantic as he pumped and pumped, getting his hips into the motion. He then swooped down and landed a sloppy kiss on Stiles’ face because Stiles managed to jerk at just the right moment for the other teen to miss his mouth. Undaunted, the boy on top of him tried for another kiss, but this time, Stiles put a hand up to either shoulder and pushed.

“Knock it off,” Stiles huffed, sounding annoyed before his arms braced when the boy tried to lean down, again. “Seriously, bro, I don’t want to kiss you,” he added with a pointed look when he opened his eyes.

That remark seemed to anger the other teen, who immediately shoved himself off of Stiles and scrambled to stand up alongside the bed. “You’re unbelievable,” the boy spat as he pulled on a pair of jeans and stomped into some shoes.

“Excuse me?” Stiles demanded, brow narrowing.

Rolling his eyes, the disgruntled teen pulled a baseball cap on, over his mussed hair, and dug around in his pockets. “I get it, you know, the whole gay-for-fun thing,” the guy explained. “Well, I did, but then I turned sixteen and realized how much of an ass I was.”

Stiles looked thoroughly offended. “I want sex, but I don’t want your tongue in my mouth, so I’m an ass?”

“Yeah,” was the grunted reply as soon as the teen found his keys. “Enjoy your hand, Stilinski,” he added before grabbing a backpack and leaving the room in a huff.

Stiles flopped his arms out on the bed and stared at the ceiling before his mouth suddenly tightened up. He seethed a breath and then shook his head. “Fuck you, Derek,” he angrily whispered. “Seriously, fuck you.”

Derek closed his eyes with a soft wince when Stiles’ voice cracked with emotion. Quietly, he slipped away leaving nothing but a couple footprints and bad vibes in his wake.


End file.
